


Unconditional Positive Regard

by epithetta



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithetta/pseuds/epithetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> So, blast from the past, actually, made contact with the Lambree. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Positive Regard

**Author's Note:**

> Written utilising the writerinadrawer prompt 4.09—Under the Weather (in which someone is ill and treated). Added Element: a fruit or vegetable, a meat and a grain-based food. (total of 3 different items)

**Ongoing Archive Notes**  
Torchwood 3  
Volume 72, Week 11 

**Alien activity:** So, blast from the past, actually, made contact with the Lambree. 

**Alien technology:** The Lambree and their highly contagious hallucinogenic, paranoia and schizo-episode inducing virii. I don't know who caught it first, but it was probably Owen. Not his fault, of course, but then he probably spit-swapped it with Gwen, and then she somehow shared coffee mugs with Ianto, and so on.

Like all viruses, it's got to run its course, and I just have to keep the symptoms from killing them. It's fairly mild physiologically, aside from the explosive—let's just say that's over now. I've given them as many harmless things as possible to occupy them—paper, pens and pencils, books of Mad Libs and crosswords. Gwen suggested I do something with the crossword books that I'll not repeat here. It's the alien virus.

Let this be a lesson, people of the future: vaccinate your kids.

Thanks, mom.

**Rift activity:** Can you believe I haven't even checked? It's fine. Everything is fine. Who reads these anyway?

**Security:** Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper are all in lockdown in cells until the disease has run its course. 

**Other security issues:** Toshiko is in possession of her iTouch, but she has no access to the outside world. She continues to send emails to the intranet here, and I had to shut her down last night when she mistakenly tried to hack into encrypted UNIT files. Thankfully, they weren't encrypted UNIT files, but a folder full of Benny Hill episodes. I think she's watching them right now and trying to determine the binary secret of 'Yakety Sax'. I wish her well.

**Staff:** Before he was incarcerated, Ianto Jones managed to nick the Hub's weekly groceries from the local Tesco's. Must go down there with some retcon and fifty pounds. (Note to self: Get more cheese. Gouda. I like gouda.) Also, as patient zero, Owen Harper will be the first to recover, and I think he will need that time to clean the cell he's been staying in. I'm all for finding ways to kill the boredom, but that's just too much. 

**Other Staff issues:** Gwen thinks she's a nun. I have sent her letter to Rhys along with a few boxes of frozen spag bol. I kid. They were tins. He'll be fine.

**Captain's Eyes Only:** The video feeds are saved under lol4ever in the secure.exe file folder.

END


End file.
